


Territorial Warnings: Thorns and Pages

by CatCrescent



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confrontation, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Stand-Off, Territorial Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCrescent/pseuds/CatCrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Graceful Assassin finds something he is not meant to; a secret section to the library. In his haste to take advantage of the situation, he neglected the fact that rules drastically change when one enters the territory of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial Warnings: Thorns and Pages

The clunking of black boots echoed through the endless white halls. There was also the swishing of a black coat against black pants, as well as the small chinking of the silver drawstrings against each other. Shoulder-length, pink hair brushed against the rim of the lowered hood, and the man continued down the corridor.

Silence soon spoke as he stopped in front of a pair of white doors. He opened them with his black gloved hands and entered a vast room filled with shelves that nearly touched the ceiling; each shelf was packed with heavy but featureless, hard-covered books.

Marluxia scanned the library thoughtfully. He recalled how Larxene would commonly escape here and then reappear with a book to read as she lounged on the couch in the Grey Area. It would allow the other member’s a break from her biting comments. He decided it was time to explore this room he hardly visited. _It’s quiet and peaceful,_ Marluxia thought as he took a few steps in. _But much too life-less. It is too quiet. Dead._

The smell of paper and ink was hardly thrilling to him. Much unlike a garden, he felt bored and foreign in a library. But he knew that with books, what was important were the words and message. Books were ideas and thoughts from one’s head to pen on paper for another to read, to share.

_Of course,_ he thought with a smirk. _The idea and the thoughts are only alive within the mind. A plant, however, is a being, a living thing. They are creatures, and exist of their own. Books are only mere imagination and words that alive through others._

Marluxia continued into the room, where he saw white tables with white chairs that were neatly lined up with the shelves standing all around them. The tables were all bare, and all the more life-less to him. Marluxia pursed his lips and put a hand on the corner of a table. _But I’m not here for these books._ His eyes slid over his shoulder and scanned the library for any others. Seeing no one, he moved past the aisles, reaching the back wall. He checked the closed entrance once more before turning back to the wall and holding out his hand.

Glowing rose petals drifted from his coat sleeve and spread across the wall. Their placid flight was cut off as the petals were caught by an invisible force. They scraped against the wall in a pair of lines, which connected into a doorway-shape. Marluxia smirked and pushed at the wall. The rose petals were sucked into the doorway outline. There was a click, and the petals fell free as the panel slid open.

The room he entered was narrow, with the walls on either side of him sitting very far apart. Electronic light pulsed along circuity-like lines that spread from the floor to the ceiling. A computer bearing the Nobody symbol was built into the wall. Round bulbs acted like artificial torches in between dark brown shelves that clashed with the room’s theme. Old, wrinkled documents written in cursive ink were spread out in front of rows of thick and cracked volumes. He glanced over the collection with the thought, No doubt research that the founding members’ carried over from their past lives. He made a step towards the computer, but noticed someone sitting at the table beside it. Marluxia froze.

A smaller figure in a black coat, a young man, had a book open. With periwinkle bangs sprawled over the right side of his face, his hard blue eyes slid over to Marluxia. The latter’s mind was racing. _Zexion, the lowest of the founders._ He inwardly panicked. _How long was he in here?_ His own eye caught onto the rose petals scattered on the floor. They made a trail leading to where the young man sat. Marluxia’s shoulders relaxed. _He more confidently met Zexion’s gaze. He entered right after I did, but he used his illusions to make it seem like he was already here._

Marluxia flicked his hair over his shoulder, stating in a purr, “My, this is quite the collection. Odd how it’s hidden away like this.”

“That would be because this is a restricted area,” Zexion retorted evenly. He closed his lexicon with a soft clap and added, “Which makes it strange that you would make an abnormal visit to the library and break into a concealed entrance so straight-forwardly.”

_He must’ve followed my scent too,_ Marluxia thought, tension in his gut. _I won’t be able to write it off as an accident as well as I had hoped._ The man sucked in a breath and exhaled before smiling. His eyes went to the books as he replied calmly, “I will admit. I was curious.”

“Pray tell of what exactly?” Zexion inquired, weighing his gaze on Marluxia.

The man looked back, as if surprised by this question, “Why, wouldn’t you, if you felt that you were being kept in the dark by your higher-ranking comrades?”

Zexion turned his head and cupped his chin, replying, “Indeed, it can be unnerving for leaders of a group to seemingly keep secrets from their comrades.” The younger man pointedly finished, “Though, I’m sure the same applies when any member of the group appears to act suspiciously. That is precisely why trust despite such doubts is a key foundation within an association in order for all parts to unify towards a common goal.”

Marluxia chuckled lightly in response, “You sound as though you might accuse me of disloyalty towards the Organization. Quite the opposite. I simply believe that it is a matter of miscommunication.”

Zexion lifted his chin slightly, “…Is that so?”

“I’ve noticed a bit of a trend since my recruitment,” Marluxia explained, hooking a finger over his chin, “The founding members, naturally, direct the organization, passing along assignments and objectives. However, lower members are hardly allowed any opportunity to provide input. I believe that this may be limiting the Organization’s potential and growth.” 

Marluxia stepped forward, a low edge entering his voice, “The current system is incredibly rigid and leaves little room for development. Much like with a garden, the best results come with rotation. Rearranging the hierarchy may refresh the group’s quality.”

“Your words are dipping dangerously close towards insubordination, Marluxia,” Zexion cut in, becoming rigid.

“But this is exactly the kind of thinking that has been hindering the Organization,” the man replied, slowly striding towards the other member. He came between Zexion and the door, with the rose petals sliding across the floor, “I simply want to share my opinion with you, in the hopes of _inspiring_ a productive change-”

The lights flickered.

Zexion had gotten to his feet, hand on his now-opened lexicon. His eyes were alert and locked onto Marluxia, who came to a stop. The younger man spoke in a low tone, “I’ll say this now. You have not yet made any _overt_ action or statement to have you accused of treason. However, engaging me in any aggressive manner would not only jumpstart any sort of punishment along those lines…”

The lights dimmed as Zexion’s eye grew brighter, the shadows growing around him. Papery hissing stirred beside Marluxia as the books blew open, rapidly turning through the pages. His voice buzzed with magic as he finished, “…but it would also be a very unwise decision.”

Marluxia’s smile dropped to a reserved expression. He slowly responded, “Of course…it would be foolish of me to ignore the advice of a higher ranking member.”

The pages steadily hushed, as if falling back to sleep. Zexion’s appearance shifted back to normal, though his palm remained on the opened lexicon. Marluxia turned and moved out of the doorway. His lips curled into a snarl the moment his face was no longer in view.

_This organization is destined to wither,_ his thoughts burned. _And I will be the one to shear the unsightly weeds from my rightful garden of power._

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a pair of pretty villains having a wordy confrontation.
> 
> The original version of this story was posted 2013 on Fanfiction. Net. I bring this up, only because I made some pretty massive tweaks to the writing. The overall story and resolution is intact, but I improved the dialogue and inciting incident. Though, I suppose this really doesn't mean much to people that haven't read the original version. Either way, I'm much more satisfied with this version and I hope you've enjoyed it as well!


End file.
